


in another world

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, non-graphic mentions of slavery, non-graphic mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of another worlds: in some of them solas and lavellan never meet, in some they do, in some they fall in love with each other all over again.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>he said, in another world–</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	in another world

in another world she lives in a ruin. it is old, but mostly standing; she finds it by accident. her clan dies by shems’ hands: she buries each one of them before moving on. the ruin fascinates her. she runs her hand over old mosaics and stares at half-crumbled statues and inspects old runes. there’s little she can make out, but she writes all she can down, in hope that she will be able to pass it down to someone.  
he is as surprised to find someone else in the abandoned halls as she is. but when he promises that he means no harm, she lowers her staff and smiles (his heart skips a beat) and invites him to her camp, and he accepts. she asks him about what he does and listens, enraptured, and only smiles sadly when he asks her.  
later, she watches him sleep and falls for him a little.

***

in another world the prisoner does not wake up.

***

in another world he is so very, very selfish that he lets himself forget about what he is and stays with her. with years she becomes gentler, softer, kind eyes and warm smiles. she tells him she loves him every day, and he smiles and kisses her forehead and tries to ignore the way his heart clenches.

***

in another world none of this happens because he doesn’t exist.

***

in another world she is surprised that someone would try to catch a car in the middle of actual nowhere, but it’s awfully hot and she is not without sympathy, so she pulls in and opens the door of her car. the first thing she notices about the man who sits in her car is that he’s incredibly bald, and the second is that he’s incredibly polite, thanking her and apologizing for trouble in a soft, strangely rhythmic voice, but she waves him off, it’s fine, glad to help. for a moment, he looks at her like wonders about something, and she blushes a little.  
she drops him off in a nearby town because he asks her to, says that it will suffice and he does not wish to trouble, and she does not argue - it would be ridiculous, really. but she gives him her cell number anyway, suggesting to call her if he ever needs a lift again - _a guide_ , she says, and he laughs at that, takes the paper, says that he will.  
she hopes he will.

***

in another world he is selfish too, so he tells her everything, hoping she would understand. she doesn’t.

***

in another world she wears markings of elgar’nan on her face and her master is displeased with her; he leaves her, beaten and bruised and bloody on the street, but she doesn’t feel the pain, only rage as she tries to crawl away. someone touches her, and she collapses on her side trying to turn over, sneers seeing a bare face, a _pure_ face over her. the man just frowns and drags her away, to the shadows, where he lets her go, but doesn’t leave. she bares her teeth at him. he holds his hands up and leans closer and whispers frantically, _i can help, i can heal, and you can help me, bring them all down, make them all pay_. the words resonate within her, yes, she wants to, and she nods without second thought. she will not go down without a fight.

***

in another world they never meet.

***

in another world she lives alone in the woods no one ever visits. she hunts to get by; her life is simple, her world consists only of her and the forest and animals around, her concerns are the most basic: how to endure the winter without freezing or starving to death; how to repair half-tent half-shack she lives in; how not to get eaten by the wildlife.  
when a man walks into her camp, she attacks him without hesitation. he’s a first person she’s seen in years, and she doesn’t welcome the change. but he just deflects her magic, and speaks first, says words that are quiet and gentle, that do not hurt even if she expects them to, and she lowers her hands. her mouth is dry; it feels like she hasn’t spoken in centuries, and it’s probably true, but she tries anyway, forms words from another life that get stuck in her throat, but she says them aloud anyway: _ir abelas_ , she says, _hahren_.

***

in another world none of this happens because he doesn’t exist.

***

in another world she never falls in love with him (he loves her all the same). she saves the world and closes the breach and finds her happiness in other arms. that is for the best. she is sad when he leaves, but her mind is quickly taken away from it; he is sad too.

***

in another world she takes an arrow for him, and then more; when he notices, the battle is over and she bleeds and smiles and he is no healer. she doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i'm a literal human trash, but i'm a trash that is in so much pain because of solas.  
> other things i want to say: i hate to start sentences with capital letters most of the time, sorry; i actually wanted to make lavellan a man in some of these, but i had no idea how to do it and i'm sorry; also, i am not a native speaker, this is awfully unbeta'd (i hardly could edit it - each time i looked at it there were tears in my eyes), i wrote this at night while crying a lot and i am terribly sorry; i have no idea how short sentences work.  
> also, in each of the bigger drabbles and one of the smaller ones the plot has motifs of things that are usually associated with elven gods - and i have no idea if i handled that as subtly as i wanted to or it is actually obvious.  
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
